The Truth About Miranda Sanchez
by kcf0014
Summary: Miranda realizes she wants something. But when she reaches out to get it, will it destroy something even more important to her? (Many flashbacks & thoughts on previous episodes of Lizzie McGuire) plz r/r! (CHPT 3 UP!)
1. The First Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. duh.  
  
Summary: Miranda realizes she wants something. But when she reaches out to get it, will it destroy something even more important to her? (Many flashbacks & thoughts on previous episodes of Lizzie McGuire) plz r/r!  
  
Chapter One: The First Moment  
  
I never really wanted him, at least I thought. But suddenly something changed.  
  
I remember that day. My best friend, Lizzie, had been dating a guy named Ronnie. Lizzie had acted really crazy, and said some pretty cruel things to me, thus we were not speaking. Not long after our fight, I was in the school library after lunch checking out a book. I heard two familiar voices. He was there with Lizzie.  
  
"Ronnie broke up with me," Lizzie said.  
  
"He's a loser."  
  
"No, Gordo, I'm the loser. He likes another girl," Lizzie said, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
His facial expression changed.  
  
"She's probably prettier than me, and smarter than me, and a lot more fun to be with," Lizzie barely breathed out.  
  
I felt horrible immediately. Lizzie may have been cruel to me, but she was my best friend. I hated seeing her hurt.  
  
"No, she's not," he said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because nobody's prettier than you, or more fun to be with," he said.  
  
I smiled to myself. He could always make us feel good about ourselves. But I had to snap out of it. He was talking to Lizzie, not me.  
  
"You forgot smarter," Lizzie said with a little smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was including myself in that one."  
  
Lizzie half-laughed but tears were still in her eyes. "I feel so awful."  
  
"Yeah, but you'll get over it. Whereas that guy will realize what a jerk he was and will feel awful for the rest of his life."  
  
"Your such a good friend, Gordo," Lizzie said, slowly standing up with her purse.  
  
He got up. "Yeah well." He kind of fidgeted a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Gordo, what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
Lizzie smiled and stood up.  
  
That's when I knew it. I knew he liked her. I had had suspicions before, but this confirmed them. As she walked towards me and I linked arms with her, as she did, him, I realized something about myself. I was in love with David Gordon. 


	2. My Heart Breaks in a Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. duh.  
  
Summary: Miranda realizes she wants something. But when she reaches out to get it, will it destroy something even more important to her? (Many flashbacks & thoughts on previous episodes of Lizzie McGuire) plz r/r!  
  
Chapter Two: My Heart Breaks in a Picture  
  
Days, even weeks and months went by. Ofcourse I spent nearly all of my time with Lizzie & Gordo. Gordo never said anything about liking Lizzie, so I never brought it up. Nor did I bring up my feelings, seeing as where they seemed to be uncertain.  
  
But then, near the end of 8th grade another occurrence happened. Mom and Dad offered me the chance to miss a couple weeks of school to go to Mexico with them. I readily agreed. Who wouldn't want to skip school?  
  
Lizzie kept in touch with me pretty good. She e-mailed me nearly every day and I would catch her online once in awhile. Mom wouldn't let me call her, since we were staying at my aunt's house, she didn't want my aunt to have to pay for my long-distance calls.  
  
Near the end of my trip, I got an e-mail from Lizzie.  
  
Subj: Look at this picture! To: VoiceOfAnAngelMS@aol.com From: LiZZeEeE88@aol.com Date: Thursday, 3:37pm  
  
Miranda!  
  
Omg, omg! Look at this picture that was taken! Isn't it cute? (Especially Ethan? ;-))  
  
I wish you could have been in this picture. I can't believe you've been gone nearly two weeks. You come home Saturday, right? You better!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Lizzie  
  
I smiled as I read the e-mail. Then I downloaded the picture. There was Ethan, looking terrific, as always. Kate was next to him, what else is new? Larry Tudgeman trying to look good. And the rest of our eighth grade class. I skimmed over the picture, not really looking for anything really, but then my eyes stopped. On Lizzie. Her lips were placed on the cheeks of a boy. This boy had a rather goofy smile. You could tell he was pleased. It was Gordo.  
  
My heart dropped into my stomach. I wanted to throw-up. But I click 'reply' to e-mail Lizzie back.  
  
Subj: Re: Look at this picture!  
  
To: LiZZeEeE88@aol.com  
  
From: VoiceOfAnAngelMS@aol.com  
  
Date: Thursday, 6:06pm  
  
Hey Lizzie.  
  
Yeah, cute picture.  
  
Um, do you realize that you kissed Gordo? I was just wondering why.  
  
Miranda  
  
I got an e-mail back from her not one hour later.  
  
Subj: Re: Re: Look at this picture! To: VoiceOfAnAngelMS@aol.com From: LiZZeEeE88@aol.com Date: Thursday, 6:49pm  
  
Miranda!  
  
I'm so glad you e-mailed me back!  
  
Yes, silly. I know I kissed Gordo's cheek. He was so helpful to me this week, and I couldn't help it. I have the funniest feeling he kind of likes me. more than a friend, you know? I know, it's kind of weird, but he's been acting kind of strange lately. I sort of like it, though.  
  
Maybe when you come back we'll be dating! Lol, j/k j/k!  
  
Lizzerz  
  
I knew Gordo liked Lizzie. But the fact that she knew it, too, made everything worse. It added to everything. Kissing Gordo would open up a whole new doorway. If they started dating, not only would our friendship be screwed, but my feelings for Gordo would have to be pushed to the side.  
  
And I wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
[How do you like it? Please review! Thanks!] 


	3. Mobile

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. duh.  
  
Summary: Miranda realizes she wants something. But when she reaches out to get it, will it destroy something even more important to her? (Many flashbacks & thoughts on previous episodes of Lizzie McGuire) plz r/r!  
  
[Lizzie McGuire was supposed to end with "Bye, Bye Hildridge Junior High", but it didn't. Instead the older episodes such as "A Gordo Story" are still being shown as new ones for understanding beyond my own. In my story, it is as if "Bye, Bye Hildridge Junior High" was the last of the 'Lizzie' episodes. Also, "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" will not be included. That is all.]  
  
Chapter Three: Mobile  
  
We left for home that Saturday. I was very quiet on the plane, and my parents could tell something was up.  
  
"Miranda?" Mom said. "Are you okay? Are you airsick?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No, mom. Leave me alone." I reached in my backpack and grabbed my walkman. I closed my eyes as I listened to the lyrics of my Avril Lavigne cd.  
  
*Went back home again  
  
This sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
  
Time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
Everything ~Turn my back on Everything~  
  
Everything's changing  
  
When I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a Mobile  
  
Everything's changing  
  
When I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a Mobile*  
  
I found a few lost tears wandering down my face. I swallowed hard as I changed the song. But nothing helped.  
  
The Sunday after we arrived home, Lizzie called.  
  
"Miranda!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"We need to get together today. Meet at the Digital Bean, okay? Say, 3:00?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, "I'll be there."  
  
We hung up, and before I knew it I was at the Digital Bean waiting for her. She rushed in suddenly, and screeched when she saw me. I stood up and she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"I am sooo happy to see you," Lizzie said. "I missed you so much!" She let go and looked at me.  
  
"I missed you, too," I said.  
  
"You don't seem too excited," she said.  
  
I forced a smile onto my face. "I am," I said. "I really am glad to see you."  
  
That was when Gordo appeared behind Lizzie. He lifted up one hand at me. "Hey Miranda," he said. Lizzie stepped over to allow room for him and he extended his arms. I leaned over and hugged him. I wanted him to keep holding me. I closed my eyes and thought, 'Maybe things won't be so bad'.  
  
"Miranda, you can, uh, let go," Gordo said.  
  
I snapped out of my thought. "Oh, oh. Sorry," I said and pulled away. Lizzie had a sincerely happy smile on her face and that made me feel kind of guilty.  
  
We all sat down at the table. "So," Lizzie started, "How was it?"  
  
"It was fun. Very beautiful," I said. They both nodded.  
  
"That must have been the trip of a lifetime," Gordo said. "I should've had you take my video camera."  
  
"Miranda and video cameras don't exactly mix," Lizzie said. I knew it was a joke but I found myself taking it offensively.  
  
"I could have video taped," I said rather harshly.  
  
"I was kidding, Miranda," Lizzie said.  
  
I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah," I forced out a laugh. "I know. So was I."  
  
They both laughed. I excused myself from the table to go get a drink. I ordered an orange soda and began walking back to the table. But then I saw Gordo and Lizzie. They weren't doing anything wrong, just talking. But the way they looked at each other made my stomach turn.  
  
And all I could do was stand there, watching, as my two best friends, one of which I was slowly developing more meaningful feelings for, fell in love with one another. It was all out of my control.  
  
I was just like the song described. A mobile. 


End file.
